


Mistletoe

by quiet_like_boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_like_boom/pseuds/quiet_like_boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Draco/Harry scene in the Room of Requirement. Fluff, I guess. Not much else to say about it, really, but read for yourself and you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old one. Although I'm a huge fan of the series, it's the first (and so far only) Harry Potter fanfiction I've written. Wrote this for a Christmas present for a friend a while back. Thought I might share it on here. Enjoy!

            The Room of Requirement was the perfect place to find Christmas presents, and Harry had been so busy with exams that he really hadn’t had time to go Christmas shopping.

 

             _I need gifts to give my friends._

            About a dozen packages, wrapped perfectly in red paper and green ribbon and even labeled with the correct names in handwriting that looked like Harry’s, appeared on a table at the far end of the room.

 

            As he got to the table, he heard the door open behind him.

 

             _Bloody hell. Who was that?_

Harry swore under his breath and ducked under the table, hiding until he could make out who it was that had entered the room. It had to be one of the DA members, he thought to himself. After all, no one else really knew about this room.  _Unless..._

 

            Sure enough, the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy made its way into his line of sight. He looked down his nose around the room, his pale face contorting into a smile when he inevitably noticed Harry, who had at any rate chosen an awful hiding place.

 

            “Potter,” he sneered, and Harry gave up completely on concealing himself, making his way out from under the table. “Christmas shopping in Hogwarts, I see?”

 

            “Well,” Harry said defensively. “You’re here too, aren’t you?”

 

            Draco smirked. “You have a point, Potter. Is one of those silly little packages for me?”

 

            Harry looked embarrassed. “Maybe.”

 

            “Oh, good, Potter. Wouldn’t want you to forget your betters on your little Christmas shopping excursion. Naturally, I didn’t get you anything. However,” he said, looking up at the ceiling, “If you look up, I think you’ll find something you might like.”

 

            Harry followed Malfoy’s gaze upwards, and materializing from the woodwork was a sprig of mistletoe.

 

            Malfoy pulled Harry in by the shoulder of his cloak and kissed him.

 

            “Happy Christmas, Potter.”


End file.
